Karma Bukan Boneka
by N and S and F
Summary: Hujan yang tak kunjung reda mengurung enam orang pemuda di sekolah. Semua baik-baik saja, sampai Chiba angkat bicara; "Menurut kalian, apa Karma cocok memakai baju wanita?" /Warning: Harem Karma/


Semua bermula pada Senin sore sepulang sekolah, saat hujan deras yang turun tiba-tiba mencegah beberapa siswa untuk pulang ke rumah. Sebenarnya ada beberapa murid wanita yang sama-sama tidak membawa payung dan sejenisnya, tapi memiliki kromosom X ganda rupanya membawa berkah dimana ada siswa lain berjiwa ksatria yang meminjamkan payung mereka.

Jadilah di kelas 3-E Kunugigaoka hanya terdapat enam orang siswa:

Nagisa, yang payungnya dibawa pergi oleh Nakamura tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. Maehara, yang dengan gagah meminjamkan miliknya— _payung miliknya_ , maksud saya—kepada Hinata. Isogai, yang memang tidak membawa payung dari sananya (katanya hari ini giliran adik-adiknya yang membawa payung ke sekolah. Membuat teman-teman yang terenyuh hatinya bertekad akan memberi payung terindah untuk ketua kelas mereka sebagai hadiah). Chiba yang jas hujan pocongnya dipinjam Rinka. Itona dan Terasaka, yang kalah hompimpah dengan kedua rekan berbatang mereka dalam membagi jubah ala drakula Kirara.

Mulanya ada tujuh siswa, tapi karena begitu lamanya waktu dihabiskan oleh para siswa berperingkat terendah ini menanti hujan reda, sang siswa ketujuh yang tidak bernama dikurbankan untuk mengisi perut mereka...

Eh maaf, salah genre ya?

Yah, mulanya ada Karma juga, tapi dengan alasan ia lupa ada jemuran _dakimakura_ di rumah (jangan tanya apa yang membuat sang _dakimakura_ harus dijemur segala), jadilah pemuda bersurai merah itu menembus hujan dengan hanya sebuah kantong kresek menutup kepala.

Dan entah karena hendak merepresentasikan Karma atau kesambet setan jahil yang berkeliaran di sekolah, setelah kepergian Karma, Chiba angkat bicara.

"Menurut kalian, apa Karma cocok memakai baju wanita?"

 **OXDXC**

 **Karma Bukan Boneka** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC,** _ **crossdressing**_ **, etc.**

 **OXDXC**

"Menurut kalian, apa Karma cocok memakai baju wanita?"

 _Diulang sengaja supaya makin terasa drama._

Nagisa tersedak udara. Dahi Maehara semakin mulus seolah habis disetrika. Antena di kepala Isogai bertambah dua. Terasaka menganga, lalu tersedak lalat yang mengira mulutnya adalah goa. Selain Chiba, hanya Itona yang berhasil menjaga _image_ -nya—si rambut putih itu bahkan dengan sabarnya menepuk-nepuk punggung Terasaka yang megap-megap nista. Kemudian mulai memukuli Terasaka dengan buku teks matematika saat yang bersangkutan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Itona lebih rela dituduh melakukan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga daripada harus memberi CPR bagi Terasaka.

... _anyway_ , setelah Terasaka berhasil melepehkan jasad lalat tak bersalah dan mengamankan kembali nyawa satu-satunya, mereka berlima menatap Chiba tak percaya, seakan-akan ia baru saja menyibak poninya dan menampakkan mata ketiga.

(Sejujurnya, Chiba punya dua mata saja mereka sudah sulit percaya. Poninya terlalu rapi terpelihara, mustahil memastikan dirinya benar-benar punya mata.)

Dan dalam hitungan satu-dua-tiga-angguk-kepala, mereka memekikkan satu kata.

"APA?!"

Terasaka bahkan menambahinya dengan umpatan tercela, "Elo mendadak gila ya, Chiba!"

"Apa karena hujannya gak mau reda, otakmu jadi ada masalah?" Maehara bertanya.

Isogai dan Nagisa terlalu terasah dalam tata krama untuk turut ber- _tsukkomi_ pula. Itona? Dia malah sudah siap siaga dengan kabel sebagai ganti tali rafia. Kalau kegilaan temporer Chiba semakin parah dan dia mulai bertanya-tanya apakah _mereka_ juga pantas berbaju wanita, Itona akan mengikatnya, menutup mata dan menyumpal mulutnya dengan dasi sekolah, lalu mengirim Chiba kepada seorang pria ber- _nickname_ Mata Merah dalam bahasa Indonesia.

...kamu ketularan Nakamura ya, Itona?

Chiba mengangkat tangannya, berusaha menertibkan kerusuhan yang dipicu suatu frasa yang luar biasa. Tangan yang sama kemudian berisyarat pada kelima teman sekelasnya agar ngesot mendekat membentuk lingkaran seperti sedang berkemah—atau melakukan pemanggilan arwah. Sekalipun sebenarnya masih meragukan kewarasan Chiba, kekepoan anak remaja mengalahkan logika. Mereka kompak menajamkan mata saat Chiba memperlihat layar ponsel miliknya.

Hening memenuhi udara. Lima pasang mata mengerjap tak percaya pada _image_ yang diproses otak mereka.

 _Image_ seorang **gadis** bermata merah, berambut merah dikuncir dua, berbalut blus putih bertepian renda dengan _shirring_ di bawah dada rata—serata milik gadis kenalan mereka yang berinisial KK—dan rok merah tua yang megar setengah paha. Meski hormon memaksa mata mereka berlima untuk mengapresiasi kemulusan paha sang gadis yang tertangkap kamera, mereka tetap sanggup menerka apa identitas **gadis** ini sebenarnya.

"Sodara kembar Karma ya?" cetus Maehara, yang pertama menyangkal realita.

Isogai menggelengkan kepala dengan mata tak lepas dari foto **gadis** di layar ponsel Chiba. "Menurut data informasi keluarga, Karma anak tunggal orangtuanya."

"Kloning beda gender, artinya," balas Itona.

"Orangtua Karma emang sama... _unik_... dengan Karma, tapi mereka nggak akan mengkloning Karma. Aku tahu kok orangtua Karma seperti apa," Nagisa memfokuskan otaknya untuk membela nama baik orangtua temannya, karena itu alternatif yang jauh lebih mudah daripada menghadapi fakta.

"Jadi sejak semula dia itu wanita?!" Terasaka sudah merona.

"Kalau selama ini dia wanita, apa penjelasanmu akan dada Karma yang begitu rata setiap kita ganti baju buat pelajaran olahraga?" sela Chiba, nadanya datar bercampur jengah. "Percayalah, ini benar foto Karma. Makanya kalian kutanya—

 _Menurut kalian, apa Karma cocok memakai baju wanita?_ "

Horornya pertanyaan Chiba ditegaskan petir yang menyambar dari jendela.

Nagisa, Maehara, Isogai, Terasaka, dan Itona menolak berbicara.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama, tempat yang berbeda—atau lebih tepatnya, rumah Karma. Sang pemuda merah yang tak sadar aibnya baru saja diekspos teman sekelasnya tengah menghela nafas lega karena telah sukses menyelamatkan _dakimakura_ tercinta, sebelum ia merinding tiba-tiba.

Celingak-celinguk mencari asal bahaya, Karma lalu tersadar pakaiannya masih basah. Menimbang-nimbang sementara, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mandi berendam di _ofuro_ saja dan melupakan alarm tanda bahaya yang tadi terasa.

Keputusan yang sangat, _sangat_ salah, Karma...

.

.

"Jadi kita sepakat ya?"

Lima pasang mata—karena mata Chiba tertutup poninya—menatap satu sama lain dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat dituangkan dalam kata-kata. Serempak, keenam pemuda yang tengah berjongkok di kegelapan kolong meja kelas mereka menganggukkan kepala.

"Kita lakukan penelitian ilmiah: apa Karma cocok memakai baju wanita."

"Kita lakukan sendiri-sendiri. Batasnya jam tiga sore ini, di taman kota bawa barang bukti."

"Barang buktinya, tentu saja, foto Karma memakai baju wanita pilihan kita."

Kelima pasang mata kembali menatap teman-teman mereka. Dengan determinasi yang menggugah, mereka menyatukan tangan bersama, seperti tim olahraga yang hendak menghadapi pertandingan final mereka. Tidak salah jika anda menduga keenam pemuda gaje ini akan meneriakkan yel-yel juga, walaupun mereka langsung bubar _parkour_ ke segala arah saat pintu kelas mendadak terbuka.

"Nurufufufu~ Kok ada aja sih yang sudah datang pas subuh?"

.

.

 **Selasa: Nagisa**

Selaku yang paling _dekat_ dengan Karma, Nagisa tidak akan membiarkan kesempatannya sia-sia. Hari itu juga, ia mengajak Karma pulang sekolah bersama.

"Tumben, Nagisa? Biasanya kamu ogah lantaran trauma suka dikira **cewek** ku kalo kita jalan berdua."

 _Nagisa emang gak masalah disangka pacar Karma. Bahkan disangka_ uke _juga gak apa-apa, karena ia sadar betapa kurang kalsium badannya. Tapi kalo dikira cewek selamanya Nagisa capek jiwa juga lah._

Mengabaikan tohokan di hatinya yang membuat ia ingin batuk darah, Nagisa hanya tersenyum manis merespon Karma.

Karma dan Nagisa lalu berjalan berdua. Tanpa kentara Nagisa mengarahkan langkah mereka supaya menggunakan jalur yang melewati hutan taman kota. Rencana Nagisa sederhana saja: Bawa Karma ke hutan taman sana, cari celah sewaktu dia lengah, lalu serang dia— _TIDAK secara harfiah_ —sampai si surai merah kehilangan kesadarannya dan Nagisa bisa bebas mengapa-apakannya.

...maksudnya, supaya Nagisa bisa bebas mengganti seragam Karma dengan gaun _lolita_ tanpa lengan warna merah muda berenda-renda yang sengaja dibawanya dari rumah. Udah itu aja. Nagisa kan masih remaja polos manis tanpa dosa. Sekalipun dia berpartisipasi dalam 'penelitian ilmiah' karena bujukan iblis Chiba, Nagisa nggak akan mengambil kesempatan sewaktu Karma jelas-jelas tidak bisa melawannya.

Kalo tangannya ntar kena paha Karma atau apa, itu pasti gak disengaja.

Ya, itulah rencana Nagisa. Sederhana, mudah, ramah ongkos dan ramah lingkungan pula. Tenaga aja cuma bakal sedikit keluarnya. Tinggal sedia gaun yang masih banyak di rumah dan kamera yang bisa dari hapenya, selesailah sudah.

Tanpa terasa—Nagisa nyaris lupa waktu juga karena keasyikan mengobrol dengan Karma—mereka tiba di hutan taman kota yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tempat kejadian perkara sebuah tindak pergantian pakaian secara paksa yang terencana. Nagisa mundur satu langkah di balik Karma, yang tidak menyadarinya.

 _Set!_

Tangan Nagisa menghantam belakang kepala Karma, membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran seketika. Si surai merah ambruk bak Putri Aurora yang tertusuk jarum pintal di ulangtahun keenambelasnya, dan sukses menimpa Nagisa yang terlambat menyingkir dari belakangnya.

"A, akh...!"

Nagisa menggeliat tak kuasa. Mulutnya tanpa terkendali mengeluarkan desah, ia terengah-engah. Buset dah. Ini Karma tambah berat badan gak kira-kira atau Nagisa tambah lemah? Berasa ketiban gajah merah, sumpah.

"Ah~"

Penulis jangan suka jail, ah, ngebikin anak remaja mendesah-desah. Kasian tau si Nagisa, kena karma secara harfiah dan tidak harfiah.

Nagisa memutar otaknya, bertanya-tanya apakah sebaiknya ia meminta bala bantuan lewat HP yang masih bisa dijangkaunya dengan resiko menjadi bahan tertawaan mereka, membangunkan Karma dengan resiko gagal mengelabuinya (kan Karma memang lebih pintar dari Nagisa), atau menunggu maut menjemputnya. Ia juga bertanya-tanya apakah ini yang dialami Terasaka saat lalat memasuki mulutnya. Nagisa kini memahami Terasaka.

 _Srek kresek._

Nagisa melebarkan mata. _Sound effect_ bertema horor yang dimainkan biola terlantun di kepalanya. Siapa itu di balik dedaunan sana?!

"Astaga! Kalian tidak apa-apa? Hei, nak, temanmu kenapa?!"

"A, ah, Karma—dia... sepertinya kena anemia? Lihat saja rambutnya jadi sangat merah, pasti karena darahnya pindah ke sana semua."

Kamu ngomong apa, Nagisa?

Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu tergagap mendapati **petugas taman kota** yang panik menolongnya, menyingkirkan Karma dari atas tubuh Nagisa. Setelah berhasil menghela nafas lega, Nagisa menatap Karma yang masih pingsan tanpa dosa, membuat Nagisa mengernyitkan wajah.

 **Hasil Penelitian Ilmiah Nagisa: Gagal Karena Miskalkulasi Lokasi dan Kondisi**

.

.

 **Rabu: Isogai**

Selaku ketua kelas 3-E Kunugigaoka yang harus berulangkali menyantun (?) ke gedung utama demi mengajukan permohonan maaf atas kebengalan Karma, Isogai mendapat kehormatan menjadi yang kedua. ...dalam mencoba membuat Karma berbaju wanita, maksudnya.

"Kalian semua, cepat ganti baju olahraga!"

" _Hai, sensei!_ "

Isogai mengepalkan jemari penuh determinasi. Ia menyadari, kalau Nagisa yang punya bakat alami dalam menghabisi dan rencana yang mudah sekali bisa gagal karena miskalkulasi, itu berarti Isogai harus membuat rencana yang lebih mudah lagi, untuk mengurangi potensi kegagalan kembali.

Karena ketiadaan ruang ganti, para siswa kelas E meninggalkan seragam mereka di kelas sendiri. Mata Isogai memelototi, memastikan Karma sudah meninggalkan seragamnya yang tersungkur tak rapi, kemudian lirik sana lirik sini memastikan tidak ada saksi. Barulah ia beraksi, menjalar menuju meja Karma tanpa terdeteksi (mengingat para siswa lainnya sudah bersama Karasuma- _sensei_ di bawah sinar matahari, tanpa sadar ketua kelas mereka tidak mengikuti), dan dengan gerak seulet copet metromini, mengganti celana Karma dengan rok siswi. Barulah ia melenggang pergi.

Super sekali.

Pelajaran olahraga berlalu begitu lama, bukan hanya karena Isogai tidak seperti Nagisa yang bisa asyik mengobrol dengan Karma, tapi juga karena ia kena hukum Karasuma- _sensei_ karena telat ikut kelas olahraga. Ia terpaksa lompat katak naik turun tebing belakang sekolah, karena mereka tidak punya tangga yang bisa ditapaki olehnya seperti dalam _montage_ film-film pelatihan pendekar Asia. Balik-balik ke gedung sekolah, Isogai sudah jadi _ikemen_ melata.

"Yuuma!" pekikan Maehara mencapai telinga. Isogai yang mukanya tadi masih anteng mencumbu lantai papan bernoda mendapati dirinya dibalik bagai telur dadar dibalik spatula, sebelum direngkuh dalam lengan Maehara. Isogai bertanya-tanya kenapa penulis tiba-tiba menulis _scene_ MaeIso segala.

"Hi... Ro... To, ya?" mata Isogai berbinar lemah, penglihatannya memudar sampai ia tak bisa bahkan melihat siluet sahabatnya.

"Iya! Ini aku, Yuuma!" Maehara berteriak menjawab dengan sangat tidak wolesnya.

"Hiroto, tolonglah... Permintaan terakhirku ini, kabulkanlah...!" Isogai terbatuk biasa, tapi biar makin drama, pura-pura batuknya berdarah.

"Jangan berkata begitu, Yuuma! Kau akan pulih kembali dengan segera! Lihat saja!" Maehara hanya memasang wajah sendu biasa, tapi karena merasa itu kurang drama, menambahkan obat tetes mata agar ia tampak seolah-olah tengah menahan airmata. Dasar aktor-aktor payah.

"Tidak... Aku sudah... Tidak bisa... Hiroto, aku mohon bisikkanlah—

— _Karma jadi pake rok yang kuganti, gak?_ "

Yang dimiringkan tulisannya dilafalkan dengan nada rendah. Gelombang infrasonik, kalau bisa.

Maehara menepuk dahi. Meski tidak enak hati, ia tetap menunjuk Karma yang tengah khusyuk menyedot susu stroberi...

...masih dalam balutan seragam **olahraga** laki-laki.

Isogai ikut menepuk dahi.

"Karma, kamu gak ganti baju lagi?" Isogai mendengar Nagisa menanyai, setengah memarahi.

"Males ah, bajunya udah kotor ini. Pulang aku tinggal masukin mesin cuci, gak usah repot-repot ganti," Karma menyahuti.

"Iya sih..."

Isogai berguling di lantai lelah hayati.

 **Hasil Penelitian Ilmiah Isogai: Gagal Karena Miskalkulasi Kemalasan Karma**

.

.

 **Kamis: Itona**

Mulanya, Isogai sudah berniat meneruskan penelitian ilmiah mereka agar dilanjutkan Maehara. Tapi di luar dugaannya, Maehara menolak karena dia punya rencana lain untuk Karma, dan hari Sabtu-lah satu-satunya saat ia bisa menjalankannya. Chiba mengungkapkan fakta serupa, cuma bedanya dia memilih hari setelah Maehara. Jadilah setelah pertandingan hompimpah yang penuh akan keringat, airmata, dan darah, Itona yang akhirnya keluar sebagai orang ketiga. ...sekali lagi, tentu saja, dalam hal membuat Karma berbaju wanita.

Nagisa sudah bercerita bagaimana ia kecewa, ingin sekali dirinya melihat Karma merona dalam balutan baju berenda seperti boneka. Isogai juga malu-malu membagi imajinasi dirinya memaksa Karma memakai seragam murid wanita ke sekolah, tetap memasang wajah jahilnya yang biasa dan bersikap seolah tidak ada masalah, sampai mereka tinggal berdua dan Karma menjatuhkan _image_ anak nakalnya dan memohon Isogai agar ia diizinkan kembali bercelana. Apakah fantasi seorang Itona?

...ini perasaan kok jadi melenceng ya, mulanya kan mereka cuma mau memastikan apa Karma cocok mengenakan pakaian wanita. Kenapa sekarang kayak mau memuaskan _fetish_ juga?

Dengan muka sedatar alas setrika, Itona mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas sekolahnya. Para pemuda di sana ternganga mendapati apa yang ia bawa.

 _Buruma_.

 _Buruma_ , atau _bloomers_ sebagai bahasa Inggrisnya, adalah seragam olahraga Jepang pada umumnya. Hanya saja, itu tipe seragam olahraga anak wanita _yang bahkan tidak menutup paha_. Kurang mantep apa coba.

Terasaka praktis meneteskan saliva sebelum dijejalkan tisu oleh yang lainnya. Maehara ternganga. Nagisa dan Isogai berubah merah. Chiba tidak kelihatan ekspresinya, tetapi ia terlihat menggunakan tisu yang tersisa untuk menyumpal hidung yang meneteskan darah.

Kok ini pada mesum semua?

Itona menganggukkan kepala. Rupanya ia puas dengan reaksi yang ia terima.

Rencana Itona juga telah menelaah dari kegagalan penelitian ilmiah ketua kelasnya. Karma memang terlalu malas untuk mengganti baju olahraga kembali dengan seragamnya, tapi ia tetap mengganti baju saat pelajaran olahraga itu sendiri bermula. Yang perlu dilakukan Itona hanyalah menukarkan pakaian olahraga Karma dengan apa yang ia bawa—dan membawa kabur seragam sekolah Karma, berjaga-jaga seandainya si surai merah cukup waras untuk memutuskan batal ganti baju saja.

Itona bahkan telah memastikan Karma ingat untuk membawa seragam olahraganya ke sekolah. Coba kalau tidak, mau diganti dengan apa coba itu _buruma_?

Percaya tidak percaya, rencana Itona berjalan mulus luar biasa, semulus kulit putri kaisar Cina yang diusap dengan lemak domba dan bubuk mutiara. Atau semulus paha Karma, yang terpampang bagi siapa saja yang ingin melihatnya—

Selagi ia melaporkan pakaian olahraga aslinya yang lenyap yang entah kemana pada Pak Karasuma; " _SENSEI_ , SERAGAM OLAHRAGA SAYA PASTI DICURI!"

"Apa?! Itu gawat sekali!" keseriusan Karasuma- _sensei_ makin nyata terekspresi. "Seragam olahraga kalian sudah didesain khusus untuk misi pembunuhan ini! Yang mencurinya tidak hanya mendapat baju olahraga, tapi **rahasia negara**!"

Karma menerima seragam olahraga cadangan yang memang sudah ada sejak semula. Itona keringat dingin takut dituduh hendak menjual rahasia negara dan mencoba kabur keluar jendela. Terasaka—yang tidak terima kalah dengan seluruh anak buahnya dalam hompimpah—iseng menahannya.

 **Hasil Penelitian Ilmiah Itona: Gagal Karena Keseriusan Pak Karasuma**

.

.

 **Jumat: Terasaka**

Hari terakhir dalam seminggu mereka bersekolah. Sekalipun mukanya bengkak sebelah lantaran digebuki buku catatan kimia Okuda (yang lebih tebal dan berat dari buku teks kimia mereka) oleh Itona, Terasaka masih menyeringai pongah. Ia sudah yakin seyakin-yakinnya akan menjadi yang pertama berhasil membuat Karma memakai baju wanita.

Dan bukan baju wanita biasa—dan bukan baju _superwoman_ pula—melainkan baju _maid_ , saudara-saudara!

Ya, baju _maid_ alias seragam pelayan yang terinspirasi dari zaman Victoria, berupa gaun hitam atau warna gelap lain biasanya, ditutup celemek putih berenda dengan hiasan kepala serupa, serta tidak lupa stoking putih atau jala. Kalau kita ingat fakta bahwa Terasaka menyukai pakaian ini karena hobi mengunjungi _maid cafe_ dekat sekolah mereka, bisa kita duga ia membayangkan Karma melakukan pose _moe-moe-KYUUUN~!_ lengkap dengan tangan membentuk hati sempurna serta kedipan mata. Oke entah kenapa bagi saya ini nista.

"Lalu rencanamu apa?"

Chiba menyela. Bukan hanya menyela dalam artian memotong perkataan (atau bayangan) Terasaka, tapi juga separuh _mencela_ fantasinya. Mungkin Chiba lebih suka membayangkan Karma berlutut dan menyikat lantai dengan pinggul bergoyang-goyang di udara seiring ia bekerja.

"Hah!" Terasaka mendengus pongah. "Hah!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...situ gak punya rencana ya?" kembali muncul nada _mencela_.

"Biarin aja. Daripada kalian bertiga-" tanpa tata krama menunjuk Nagisa-Isogai-Itona, "-sudah repot-repot bikin rencana, masih gagal aja. Karma itu makhluk langka, gak jelas dilindungi setan atau dewa. Buat makhluk kayak dia, gak ada gunanya bikin rencana! Langsung hajar aja!"

Nagisa tersedak sedotan _aqua_. Isogai nyaris menyemburkan soda yang sudah separuh ditelannya, tapi karena sayang harga ia rapat-rapat menutup mulutnya. Chiba tidak bersuara, jadi hanya Itona dan Maehara yang bangkit menghadapi Terasaka.

"Kamu jangan gila, Terasaka! Itu dosa!" teriak Maehara.

"Kita berusaha _mengelabui_ Karma agar ia sendiri yang memakai baju wanita. Kau tidak bisa langsung _memaksa_ nya," tambah Itona.

"Apa kamu akan merobek baju Karma, menghajarnya sampai ia memohon akan melakukan apa saja, lalu membuatnya memakai baju _maid_ yang kamu bawa?!" Maehara berteriak penuh bersemangat sampai muncrat.

Terasaka... Ia cengo saja.

"Siapa yang mau apa?" tanyanya _baka_. "Aku mau nantang Karma duel, lah! Kebetulan udah lama kita gak adu jotos juga. Ntar kalau—ralat, _begitu_ —dia kalah, tinggal kusuruh dia pake baju _maid_ -nya. Selese dah. Susah apa."

"...oh, gitu toh maksudnya. Kamu bikin kaget aja."

Terasaka mendengus balas mencela. Ia sudah akan pergi menantang Karma saat ia berbalik tiba-tiba, dengan seringai berbahaya masih di wajah.

"Oh iya, aku juga akan menyuruhnya untuk berpose sambil berlutut memanggilku _goshuujin-sama_."

"Apa—TERASAKA, ENAK AJA!"

Terasaka pura-pura tidak mendengar mereka dan tetap fokus mencari Karma. Si surai merah dengan antusias menerima tantangan Terasaka. Sesama preman muda, kalau bukan main S&M sama om-om kaya, emang cuma gini cara menyalurkan tenaga dan semangat menghajar mereka.

Arena pertarungan mereka adalah gang sempit diantara dua gedung berlantai lima yang di ujungnya ada tempat pembuangan sampah. Dengan sekawanan gagak dari luar gedung sebagai penontonnya, mereka mulai beradu tinju dan tendang serta sumpah-serapah.

"JURUS _HULK_ MAIN _SUMO_ SAAT GEMPA!"

"JURUS _BADASS WOMAN_ MENYERANG PELAKU PELECEHAN SEKSUAL DI KERETA PAKAI SEPATU BERSOL SETEBAL BATA!"

"KEPANJANGAN NAMA JURUSMU, KARMA!"

"BIARIN AJA, YANG PENTING YANG MENANG SIAPA COBA."

Ya, hasil perkelahian mereka?

"Terasa **ko** , senyum yang manis ke kamera~"

"Diam, Karma!"

 **Hasil Penelitian Ilmiah Terasaka: Gagal Karena Dia** **Kalah**

.

.

 **Sabtu: Maehara**

'Makanya jangan sok-sokan, Terasaka, ngaku bisa taunya apa,' adalah hal yang ingin sekali dikatakan Chiba dkk, tapi Terasaka tidak datang menemui mereka. Menurut Itona yang mengecek keadaannya di rumah, pemuda bongsor itu sedang trauma parah dan telah beberapa kali mencoba menggantung dirinya di pohon belakang rumah. Sayangnya—atau untungnya bagi mereka yang sayang Terasaka—pohon yang ada di sana cuma sudah ditebang sampai tinggal akarnya yang tersisa. Entah bagaimana cara Terasaka mencoba menggantung dirinya di sana, Itona tidak kuasa menduga.

Sabtu ini adalah giliran Maehara. Ia sudah berencana—ya, ia membuat rencana seperti tiga teman lainnya, tidak seperti Terasaka yang berakhir durjana karena ia terlalu pede dengan kekuatannya—akan membuat Karma berkostum perawat yang putih bersih belum bernoda. Kontras dengan warna merah rambutnya serta rona merah di kulit putihnya akan membuat Karma berbalut kostum pilihan Maehara sangat pantas diabadikan dengan kamera.

Kamu kenapa malah ngerencanain foto yang kesempatan ngambilnya bahkan belum ada, Maehara?

 _Anyway_ , rencana Maehara adalah dengan membawa Karma ke tempat Maehara bekerja sukarela. Ya, walaupun tujuan mulanya ia bekerja di rumah sakit umum di kota mereka semata-mata demi _mencari mangsa_ , Maehara bersyukur dirinya sudah akrab dengan para pekerja. Dengan sukses dia memancing Karma ke sana, mengiming-imingi si surai merah dengan penjelasan kalau kerja sukarela seperti yang dilakukannya dapat mencegah Karma mendekam semalam-dua malam di penjara kalau ke- _gap_ berbuat ulah.

Okelah, Karma sebenarnya tidak begitu berminat juga—ia mengaku kadang-kadang malah sengaja membiarkan dirinya ke- _gap_ berbuat ulah, karena bosan kalau setiap hari harus tidur di rumah dan terlalu berbahaya kalau ikut om-om berkemeja meriah berbulu dada menuju hotel cinta. Tapi karena rupanya ia bosan juga bangun di rumah, Karma setuju menemani Maehara ke tempatnya bekerja.

"Tapi nanti kita harus ganti baju ya, Ma."

"Jangan panggil gua gitu napa, kesannya kayak kita pacaran alay panggil papa-mama."

"Loh, kenapa, aku bakal jadi papa yang baik dan setia-"

"Kamu ngomong sambil _kiss-bye_ ke dokter botak setengah?"

"Anjir gak sengaja sumpah, maksud aku mau ke suster manis di sebelahnya—KARMA PERCAYALAH."

"Ini ya ruang gantinya?" Karma sengaja menulikan telinga, melenggang memasuki ruang ganti bagi pekerja sukarela. Seperti ruang ganti di sekolah (gedung utama, bukan gedung mereka, tentunya), dengan loker berjajar di dinding dan diantara.

Maehara tidak menyahuti Karma, toh dia tahu juga Karma tidak membutuhkan jawabannya. Ruang apa lagi coba yang punya loker ada segini banyaknya? Ia hanya berkomat-kamit melafalkan doa dari _miko_ yang tadi pagi diapelinya, demi melancarkan rencana agar semulus dahinya.

Maehara sudah sibuk sejak hari Selasa, _flirting_ dan tebar pesona sini-sana pada para pekerja, supaya mereka bersedia membantu melakukan serta nanti menyembunyikan tindak kejahatannya. Mereka yang sudah mengunci loker-loker lainnya supaya hanya dua buah yang tersisa, bertolakbelakang letaknya agar Karma tidak bisa melihat Maehara dan sebaliknya. Mereka yang memasang label nama Maehara di lokernya yang menyimpan baju pekerja sukarela untuk _pria_ , dan yang memastikan hanya ada baju pekerja sukarela untuk _wanita_ di loker satunya, yang jelas-jelas akan digunakan Karma.

Sungguh berdedikasi dirimu, wahai Maehara.

Terburu-buru Maehara mencapai lokernya, berusaha mengganti baju secepatnya. Ia baru membuka kemeja saat mendapati Karma melongokkan kepala dari sebelah.

"Ba."

"Huwaaa!"

"Lucu kamu, Maehara. Eh, baju atasan di lokerku kekecilan deh kayaknya. Punyamu gimana—oh, pas nih ukurannya! Udah aku pake atasan-bawahanmu dua-duanya ya!"

"H, hah? Apa?"

Maehara tak bisa merangkai kata-kata. Karma sudah memakai seragam perawat putih bersih belum ternoda, ya—tapi yang untuk _pria_ , untuk _Maehara_. Menyisakan Maehara dengan seragam perawat untuk _wanita_ , yang mulanya untuk _Karma_.

"...saya harus bagaimana, ya _kami-sama_?"

 **Hasil Penelitian Ilmiah Maehara: Gagal Karena Baju Wanitanya Terpaksa Dipakai Maehara**

.

.

 **Minggu: Chiba**

Akhirnya hari terakhir minggu ini tiba. Maehara sudah menggantung diri bersama Terasaka. Katanya, ada seseorang—kemungkinan salah satu mantan Maehara yang dendam—yang memotretnya dalam seragam perawat wanita dan meng- _upload_ -nya ke sosial media. Jadilah ia depresi digodai Sakakibara sementara Terasaka trauma ditawar seorang pria kaya.

Sungguh hebat kekuatan Karma. Atau mungkin kekuatan karma secara harfiah? Bagaimanapun juga, mereka berusaha menipu dan menjebak Karma, jadi mungkin inilah azab pedih yang harus mereka terima. Nagisa enak sendiri kayaknya—eh enggak lah, kan dia sampe sesak nafas ketiban Karma dan diisengin penulis sampe mendesah.

 _Well_ , ini bukan hal yang baik bagi Chiba. Si pemuda yang matanya tak kasat mata (?) itu mengusap wajah, berusaha memikirkan bagaimanakah ia dapat mendandani Karma layaknya boneka. Boneka Jepang tapinya, bukan boneka porselen seperti dalam bayangan Nagisa. Sekalipun rambut Karma tak bisa dibilang tradisionil punya, ada keeksotisan menggoda yang membuat Chiba nyaris meneteskan saliva membayangkan Karma dalam kimono sutra bersulam bunga-bunga.

Baiklah, saatnya Chiba Ryuunosuke mengaku dosa.

Ia mengangkat pertanyaan tentang kepantasan Karma berbaju wanita dan memanipulasi teman-temannya agar sama-sama ingin melihat Karma memakai baju wanita, semata-mata demi hasrat dirinya. Secara logika, Chiba sadar bahwa teman-temannya lebih handal dalam menangani Karma—terutama Nagisa, yang membuat Chiba mulanya hanya ingin merekrut si surai biru muda. Untung ia mengambil cadangan juga, dari ketua kelas yang bertugas menjinakkan Karma, _playboy_ yang biasa _hangout_ dengannya, berandalan yang merupakan rekan berantemnya, sampai maniak elektronika yang menampakkan _hint_ pertama kali ia bertemu Karma dan diharapkan Chiba dapat membuat alat 'penjinak Karma' atau semacamnya.

Sayangnya, yang ditemui Chiba hanya kegagalan memalukan berturut-turut semata. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa. Kalau mereka saja tidak bisa, bagaimana dengan Chiba yang levelnya masih di bawah? Apakah penulis akan berbaikhati pada Chiba dan membuat cerita dimana Karma bersedia berpose dalam kimono hanya untuk Chiba?

Kemungkinan besar tidak. Karena belum Chiba dapat membuat rencana apa-apa, ia mendapati Karma mendobrak masuk rumahnya.

Ia mendapati Karma mendobrak masuk rumahnya.

 _Diulang sengaja supaya makin terasa drama._

"Jelaskan apa maksud ini semua."

Kaisar Karma menjatuhkan perintah. Budak Chiba mengkalkulasi situasinya, memutuskan ia tidak akan bisa kabur tanpa kehilangan nyawa, lalu bersujud memohon pengampunan di lantai keramik rumah. Untung baru dipel sama si mbak.

Jadi, abaikan kimono sutra... Chiba bahkan sudah sangat bahagia Karma tidak merobek-robek koleksi kimononya. Ia tabah menanggung amarah.

"Seriusan kau ini, Chiba—AKU BUKAN BONEKA!" dan judul cerita pun diucapkan tokohnya.

 _Kau pikir Karma akan tergoda_

 _Saat kau berikan baju wanita?_

 _Kau pikir Karma seperti banci_

 _Yang mudah saja puaskan birahi!_

 _Karma berbeda, Karma tak sama~_

 _Karma bukanlah sebuah boneka~_

 _Karma berbeda, Karma tak sama~_

 _Yang Karma inginkan, entahlah apa~_

 _KARMA BUKAN BONEKA!_

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Dan cerita ini pun kepanjangan lagi *cuci dahi* Saya bingung sendiri, kok cerita harem!Karma saya suka begini. Tapi meski fanfiksi ini sepanjang kasih sayang ibu, tolong jangan sungkan memberi _review_ ^0^)/

 **~Omake~**

"Hah... Benar-benar deh, mereka!"

Karma bersungut-sungut sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Sejak hari Selasa dimana ia pingsan misterius tiba-tiba, ia sudah mulai curiga. Barulah habis menginterogasi Chiba ia sukses mengungkap fakta. Dan jujur saja, ia...

"Pfft, ahahaha!"

...ingin tertawa?

"Oi, Karma! Nyampe rumah tuh aturan bilang _tadaima_ , bukannya ketawa! Kami kaget, tau gak?!"

Kepala pirang Nakamura menyembul dari pintu ruang keluarga. Karma nyengir menatap temannya sebelum menyadari ucapan Nakamura.

"Ha~? Yang lainnya udah pada di sini semua?"

"Ya iyalah! Gila kamu, Karma. Mau _photoshoot_ di rumah kamu juga, kamu tetep bisa ngaret aja?"

Kayano mendengus tak suka, kepalanya nangkring di atas kepala Nakamura. Tambah satu kepala lagi aja, udah mirip _totem pole_ penduduk asli Amerika.

"Cepat kemari, Karma. Kataoka- _san_ tidak yakin bajunya pas di bagian lingkar dada," pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, Kirara muncul sebagai kepala ketiga.

Karma memutar bola mata. "Makanya jangan suruh Kayano yang ngejahitnya, dia kan sensi sama dada yang lebih dari _cup_ A."

"Kamu nyari masalah, Karma?!"

"Buat apa?" cibir Karma. "Gak diminta juga, masalahnya udah datang ke rumah—

Perlu diingetin lagi siapa yang kalian teror dua minggu lamanya sampai dia setuju jadi model _crossdressing_ kalian, hah?"

"Kan kasian kalau Nagisa yang diminta, dia kan udah trauma," Hinata membela. Rinka di sampingnya menganggukkan kepala, masih berkutat dengan _spotlight_ untuk memotret Karma.

"Udah cepet kamunya ke sini, Karma! Coba bajunya! Kayano- _chan_ siapin kosmetika! Kirara, menurut kamu latar belakangnya bagusan pake yang mana?"

Karma memutar bola mata _season_ dua, tapi akhirnya bersedia menuruti perintah. _Photoshoot_ mereka diakhiri dengan Karma berpose—sebagai ratu simbol _Pride_ dari tujuh dosa, dengan keenam gadis teman sekelasnya di sekitar Karma sebagai dayang-dayang dosa lainnya.

Hanya Karma _harem king_ berbaju wanita.

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
